


STRKY College

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #JumblingJuly2017, F/M, Friendship, OOC, genre campur-campur, typo maybe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Menjadi Mahasiswa baru itu sangat menyenangkan, namun bagaimana pengalaman serta suka duka dari para anggota STRKY yang telah menjadi mahasiswa baru pada hari pertamanya.Dan semuanya akan di jabarkan Author dalam kumpulan ficlet  berikut ini.On progress





	1. Jumbling July : Suka Duka menjadi Mahasiswa / siswa

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadashi Fujimaki sensei
> 
> This plot by Alien_Jeruk
> 
> Prompt 5 : Suka Duka menjadi Mahasiswa / siswi

  
\- Imayoshi Shouichi -

 

Hari ini adalah hari yang memang terasa berbeda dari hari biasanya bagi pemuda yang baru saja lulus dari SMA Touo tersebut. Karna hari ini adalah hari perdananya masuk ke Universitas Touo dan juga hari debutnya sebagia seorang mahasiswa. Bahkan senyum pemuda bersurai jelaga tersebut seolah tak luntur dari paras menawannya. Ia juga punya harapan untuk memulai jenjang kali ini semoga lebih baik dibanding ketika ia di SMA dulu. 

Namun karna terlalu bersemangat yang sayangnya bahkan dari tingkah lakunya justru tidak terlihat berkesinambungan sama sekali. Pemuda yang terkenal akan kecerdikannya tersebut malah melakukan hal agak beresiko pada hari pertama.

Termasuk tak mendecih atau berbicara dengan logat yang terlalu kentara, ingatkan Imayoshi lagi jika nanti ia lupa atau tak sadar telah melakukannya.

Hanya karna ia sangat penasaran dengan mata kuliah pertamanya, sampai-sampai semalaman suntuk ia membaca buku teori yang tebalnya bahkan hampir menyamai buku telepon di rumahnya. Dan ketika ia melihat jam, sudah pukul 4 pagi sehingga membuatnya buru-buru menghentikan kegiatannya dan baru dapat tertidur setengah jam kemudian. Akibatnya ia jadi terlambat bangun pada keesokan harinya. Dan itu berakibat buruk pada seluruh kegiatannya pada hari itu.

Ya, ketinggalan mata pelajaran pertama dan membuat Imayoshi terpaksa mengejar-ngejar seorang dosen yang agak pemarah demi mendapatkan tugas yang harus dikerjakannya sebagai kuis pertamanya. Dan sayangnya kuis yang ia dapatkan berakhir dengan menulis makalah sebanyak 30 lembar dan harus Imayoshi kumpulkan pada hari berikutnya.

Mulai sekarang ia akan banyak menghela nafas, bahkan mungkin melebihi banyaknya helaan nafas saat ia merasa kesal pada juniornya yang bernama Aomine itu. Imayoshi mulai merasakan beratnya menjadi seorang mahasiswa yang selalu di korbankan jam tidurnya. Dan tolong ingatkan dia untuk menyetel alarm sejam sebelum jam kuliahnya dimulai mulai besok.

.

.

.

 

-Kasamatsu Yukio-

 

Bagi Kasamatsu, menjadi mahasiswa membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang dan menghindarkan dirinya dari keberisikan seorang adik kelas --Kise-- yang terlalu mencerahkan harinya.

Namun ia tak tau, jika Universitas Kaijô juga tak setenang yang ia bayangkan. Bagaimana bisa ? Tentu saja bisa.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum dalam klub basket di SMA Kaijô jika Kasamatsu menjadi agak sedikit --banyak-- gentar dengan yang namanya perempuan, kecuali satu orang yaitu ibunya sendiri. Dan pada hari pertamanya menjadi mahasiswa itu terjadi, dimana ia harus naik kereta pada hari pertamanya menjadi seorang pelajar tingkat atas. Dan karna ia harus berangkat lebih pagi mengingat kelas pertamanya memang dimulai pada pagi hari.

Dengan langkah dan keyakinan mantap ia pun mulai masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta pertama saat itu. Dalam gerbong yang terisi hanya Tiga orang saja saat itu, Seorang lelaki paruh baya pekerja kantoran yang berdiri didepan pintu kereta, dirinya juga seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku seberangnya berada. Semua tampak biasa saja, hingga tiba saatnya untuk lelaki pekerja tadi turun dan meninggalkan gerbong dan menyisakan mereka berdua saja. Kasamatsu dan gadis itu, yang sekilas Kasamatsu lihat tadi memiliki badge yang sama dengannya saat itu.

Selama perjalanan Kasamatsu sempat beberapa kali bertemu pandang dengan gadis tersebut, dan selalu mengalihkan pandangan tiap kali ia ketahuan dan mendapat senyum kecil dari gadis itu. Instingnya mulai goyah tatkala beberapa stasiun mulai mereka lewati tanpa ada penumpang lain yang masuk kembali. Hingga bunyi pengumuman bahwa stasiun yang Kasamatsu tuju terdengar ia pun bersiap untuk turun.

Dan ketika ia keluar dari gerbong, Kasamatsu masih tak menyadari bahwa gadis itu juga turun bersama dirinya. Dan dia baru sadar ketika sampai di gerbang fakultasnya. Saat ia berhenti untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang mengendur hingga membuat gadis itu menabrak dirinya dan membuat Kasamatsu terjatuh berlutut kedepan.

"Hei!, hati-hati kau ta...u", Ucap Kasamatsu dengan nada kesalnya sementara gadis yang menabraknya terkejut.

 

"Are, ma-maafkan aku", Setelah bangkit dari posisinya dan menoleh Kasamatsu barulah menyadari bahwa yang barusan hampir ia marahi adalah seorang perempuan.

"Iya, aku juga minta maaf", jawab gadis itu sambil menunduk.

Entah apa yang Kasamatsu pikirkan saat itu, ia malah berlari menjauh tanpa menoleh kebelakang kembali. Baiklah, Kasamatsu mulai berpikir keberisikan Kise lebih baik di bandingkan keadaannya saat ini. Dan ia gugup asal kau tau saja saat itu. Ia takut bersikap salah dan tau-tau mungkin saja bisa kembali membentak orang lain. Namun belum sampai disini saja, ia dan gadis itu adalah teman se kelas yang artinya ia sefakultas dan sejurusan dengannya.

Dan ini bukanlah hal yang akan Kasamatsu sukai sejak menjadi mahasiswa.

.

.

.

 

\- Higuchi Shouta -

 

Higuchi Shouta, seorang mahasiswa baru yang ternyata seorang pecandu buku tingkat akut. Susah berpisah dari kumpulan kertas bersampul yang disebut sebagi buku, entah buku apapun mulai dari teori hingga novel abal seharga 300 Yen di konbini. Dan ia sungguh merasa bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas apa yang ia dapatkan saat ini.

Debut menjadi mahasiswa Dari Universitas ternama setingkat Rakuzan memang membanggakan, namun tugas dan tugas yang harus ia kerjakan sangat banyak. Sampai semua anggota kelompoknya bahkan bisa di bilang "kenyang" tugas karenanya. Namun bagi Higuchi hal ini terasa berbeda, dimana ia akhirnya --setelah berjuang membujuk kelompoknya-- untuk memilih perpustakaan sebagai spot menyelesaikan tugas yang menyiksa saking banyaknya ini. 

Dan ia lagi-lagi merasa bahagia. Walaupun senyum di wajahnya tak terlihat seolah memang tak pernah ada, namun sesungguhnya hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga --dalam kiasan semata--. Dimana seharusnya tugasnya memang sudah selesai sejak Dua jam yang lalu, namun ketika temannya bertanya padanya apakah tugas sudah selesai, ia justru akan menjawab belum selesai.

Demi apapun, perpustakaan itu surga. Dan kenapa ia harus terburu-buru meninggalkan tempat menyenangkan ini. Ya... Menyenangkan bagi Higuchi namun membosankan bagi anggota lain kelompoknya. Terang saja, sudah lebih dari Lima jam mereka habiskan dalam tempat yang penuh tumpukan buku yang tebalnya bahkan membuat jari mereka pegal terlebih dahulu. Namun itu tak berlaku bagi Higuchi, dimana ada buku berada, di sanalah kenyamanan bersemayam. 

Dan sejak saat itu teman sekelompok Higuchi dengan penuh kesadaran akan membantu menyelesaikan sebanyak mungkin porsi tugas yang diberikan kepada mereka sebelum Higuchi mengusulkan untuk memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat penyelesaiannya. Higuchi tetap senang, karna pada akhirnya mereka juga akan keperpustakaan untuk mencari dirinya yang selalu --sengaja-- menghilang ke sana sebelum mengerjakan tugas yang ada.

Higuchi hanya bahagia, jika ia di perpustakaan saja. Dan dengan berbagai macam rencana cadangan dalam pikirannya ia akan selalu membuat semuanya kembali ke tempat ini. Tak perduli seandainya suatu saat ia akan dimarahi oleh seseorang, tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan di bandingkan dengan keabsolutan seorang adik kelasnya dahulu di SMA.

.

.

.

 

\- Miyaji Kiyoshi -

 

Langit masih berwarna biru, dan pertengahan semester terasa mulai membosankan. Oh... Bukan berarti Miyaji merasa begitu juga, namun memang terkadang ia memang merasa begitu. Jadi bagaimana cara agar ia merasa tak bosan dengan masa-masa transisi semester yang kurang menyenangkan ini.

"Hah... Memuakkan sekali, brengsek mereka! Akan ku lempar nanas kalau bertemu lagi", Pemuda bersurai pirang Mocca itu mulai mengeluarkan berbagai umpatan andalannya. Bahkan ia sempat membayangkan dirinya tengah memarahi Takao dan juga Midorima seperti di pertemuan terakhir mereka beberapa minggu lalu. 

Beberapa senior di universitasnya bahkan mendelik tak percaya pada apa yang barusan mereka dengar, dimana sosok junior mereka yang beberapa kali sering disebut sebagai orang yang lumayan oleh mahasiswi lainnya berkata seperti itu. Tabiat Miyaji menggelikan sekaligus menakutkan.

Dan ada apa dengan nanas? 

Namun bagi Miyaji sendiri hal itu bukan masalah, senyuman di bibirnya mengembang begitu saja setelah itu, bahkan ia dengan tanpa dosanya langsung pergi ke kantin dan memesan makan siang disana. Ia sebenarnya hanya rindu, untuk menjahili seseorang yang entah siapa. 

Bahkan setelah ia terekrut untuk menjadi anggota STRKY ia masih merasa suatu perasaan itu, bertanding dengan rasa membara dan juga rasa dari kekalahan kedua. Ah menyakitkan.

Bukannya ia merasa menyesal telah lulus, namun ia juga memang ingin tetap di Shutoku untuk waktu yang lebih lama, namun apa daya tuntutan angkatan tak bisa di tolak. Mau tak mau ia harus terus melanjutkan ke jenjang yang berbeda, namun ... Miyaji bahkan mengakui bahwa ia ingin kembali ke gymnasium Shutoku untuk berlatih, dimarahi pelatih karna terlalu sensitif -- kata Takao -- hingga selalu menodong nanas milik Kimura yang sepertinya selalu tersedia untuknya. Bahkan ia juga masih ingin mengomeli Lucky item si Megane Tsundere Three Pointer mereka dulu.

Miyaji ingin kabur dari fakultasnya juga kewajiban mahasiswanya dan kembali menjadi murid SMA.

Helaan nafasnya sudah tak terhitung keberapa kalinya sekarang, dan dirogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel berwallpaper Nanas berwana kuning dan menelpon seseorang di ujung sana.

"Moshi-moshi, kapten kita adakan gath latihan kembali akhir minggu bagaimana?", Alisnya terangkat sebelah sembari menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Dan senyuman cerah kembali terukir pada parasnya, "Iya tentu saja, akan ku minta Kimura membawakan nanas juga haha". 

Dan Miyaji merasakan bahwa masa pergantian semester tak lagi membosankan, karna tiap akhir pekan mereka -- ia -- akan berlatih, sekaligus bisa mengomeli dua orang adik kelas kesayangannya tersebut. 

"Bersama nanas tercinta...uhuk", Terlihat Miyaji menyeringai bahagia.

.

.

.

 

\- Kenichi Okamura -

 

Bagi beberapa anggota STRKY yang terbentuk setelah mereka lulus SMA, sosok mantan PF dari Yosen sudah seperti kakak sendiri walaupun usianya sama dengan mereka faktanya. Ya kesampingkan penampilan juga wajahnya yang sudah seperti om-om ketika mereka semua tengah berjalan bersama-sama. Jangan salahkan Miyaji yang kambuh tertawa laknatnya setiap kali mengingat hal tersebut. Karna coba saja dilihat, sungguhan seperti om-om. 

Dan memang benar, Okamura juga sudah seperti sosok ayah bagi mereka semua. Terutama alumni Shutoku. Dan kali ini, Okamura harus semakin menambah porsi bersabarnya. 

Beberapa kali menghadapi perang dingin diantara Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu, juga Keberadaan Higuchi yang terkadang terlupakan bahkan menghadapi masa rewel Miyaji yang tengah ingin melempari semuanya dengan beberapa ton nanas pun sudah menjadi makananya tiap kali latihan. Okamura juga seperti mereka, menjadi mahasiswa tahun pertama. Menghadapi masalah yang serupa, namun ia sesekali juga iri kepada rekan setimnya.

Tiap kali mereka bertanding, banyak sekali para penggemar terutama para gadis yang meneriakkan nama mereka, kecuali namanya. Okamura Kenichi. Ia bahkan ingin sesekali di teriaki seperti mereka, namun itu hanya sekali.

Saat itu, ia tengah mengantre untuk masuk ke ruang praktikum mata kuliahnya, dan banyak sekali yang memanggil namanya dari belakang. Dan ketika ia menoleh ia hanya di teriaki sebagai profesor penunggu pintu lab. Apakah Okamura terlihat setua itu ?.

Tolonglah, seandainya Okamura mampu membalas ucapan mereka ia hanya ingin meratap, bahwa ia seumuran dengan mereka. Bahkan masuk ke turnamen yang sama dengan mereka, lalu kenapa ia dikira sosok orang tua seperti itu, Okamura masih perih hati terkadang. 

Okamura juga baik, sangat baik. Walaupun ia yang paling jauh sendiri asalnya, namun ia selalu datang paling awal untuk datang ke tempat latihan. Tak pernah ingin membuat yang lain menunggu. Dan Okamura memang berhati tabah. Saking tabahnya ia sampai menerima title sebagai penasihat tim. Dan juga ingatkan tentang impian terpendamnya untuk sekali saja melakukan dunk ke ring.

Karna Okamura terlalu tabah.

\- Owari -


	2. Aksara Agustus : Terlihat mudah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masih seputar STRKY dengan segala kejutan menjadi mahasiswanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Terlihat Mudah.
> 
> terlihat/ter·li·hat/ v 1 dapat dilihat; kelihatan; tampak; 2 tiba-tiba atau tidak sengaja dapat dilihat; 3 sudah dilihat (diketahui);
> 
> mudah1/mu·dah/ a 1 tidak memerlukan banyak tenaga atau pikiran dalam mengerjakan; tidak sukar; tidak berat; gampang: soal ujian itu --;2 lekas sekali (menjadi, menderita, dan sebagainya): anak kecil -- ketularan penyakit; isi pensil ini -- patah; 3 cak tidak teguh imannya (gampang terbujuk atau gampang diajak berzina dan sebagainya);-- juga pada yang ada, sukar jua pada yang tidak, pb pada orang kaya adat apa pun juga mudah diisinya sedangkan pada yang miskin segalanya susah;

\- Okamura Kenichi -

Ketika akhir tahun pertama sudah tiba, tak mengubah banyak hal kecuali memang jadwal untuk mengumpulkan tugas dari praktikum yang telah dilakukan selama beberapa minggu terakhir. 

Begitu pula dengan sosok kakak yang satu ini, setelah beberapa kali juga melakukan kerja kelompok yang entah apa alasannya selalu dia yang ditunjuk menjadi ketuanya. Baiklah, Okamura mengaku bahwa setelah jajak pendapat pada rekan sekelompok praktikumnya selalu memberikan jawaban bahhwa ia sebenarnya yakin bahwa sosok yang terlihat paling dewasa memang dapat diandalkan jika dijadikan pemimpin.

Okamura kembali bermuram hati, tak kuasa untuk mengeluh. Namun tak bisa melawan. Menerima konsekuensi sebagai pemilik wajah diatas usia yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi ini dikirim lewat pos ?", tanya Okamura setelah menerima segepok amplop tebal selebar folio di hadapannya. Sambil belajar pun ia merasa masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk semua anggota kelompoknya.

Namun hanya gendikkan bahu yang ia lihat sebagai jawaban dari teman-temannya. Dan lagi-lagi, Okamura Kenichi harus memikirkan cara secepat mungkin ke kantor pos untuk mengirim paket sebelum tenggat waktu sampai nanti sore tiba.

"Dan kenapa aku disini ? Padahal di depan gedung perpustakaan kan ada kotak pos", sekali lagi Okamura menyesali bahwa selain mukanya yang memang agak terlalu dewasa dan seperti orang tua, namun pikirannya juga mulai beroperasi layaknya orang tua.

\- Imayoshi Shouichi -

"jadi kau sedang apa disini Imayoshi ?", suara Susa Yoshinori membuyarkan lamunan pemuda yang setahun lalu menjadi kaptennya itu.

"Shhhn... Menunggu", jawabnya singkat. Sementara yang bertanya di depannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanggapan.

"Dosen pengampu kelasmu ", imbuhnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sepertinya tak bergesar seinchi pun.

Namun begitu Imayoshi menyadari gelagat Susa yang tiba-tiba memandang sendu padanya -abaikan fakta kalau pandangan Susa memang selalu sendu- kali itu, dan bahkan bahunya sudah ditepuk pelan oleh sahabatnya sejak Sma tersebut beberapa kali sebagai tindakan pendukung.

"Tapi Imayoshi, dosen yang kau tunggu sudah meninggalkan kelasku sejak seperampat waktu pembelajaran pertama tadi. Dia bahkan tak menyindir soal tugas akhir semester apapun...", "Apa ?!!", Imayoshi menyela ucapan Susa yang sepertinya belum selesai. Bahkan membuat Susa mundur dua langkah karna terkejut.

Dan beginilah akhirnya mereka berdua, bercucuran keringat dan dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah berlari dari gedung fakultas Susa ke gedung Rektorat yang letaknya tak bisa dibilang dekat. Dan jangan tanya pada keduanya bagaimana mereka bisa bersama mendaki beberapa tanjakan di sekitar Universitas Touo saat itu, karna dengan pikiran yang tak terlalu matang Imayoshi justru menarik jaket Susa dan kemudian berlari menuju arah yang lumayan tak asing bagi mereka. 

Jika keadaan terdesak seperti saat ini, memiliki teman dekat yang satu Universitas memang menyenangkan sekaligus meringankan beban, dapat berbagi rasa lelah mengejar dosen yang suka menghilang ketika akhir semester tiba. 

Imayoshi tak akan lupa untuk bertanya pada siapapun sekarang tentang dosen yang dicari tanpa harus menunggu lagi karna tak tau jam mengajarnya. Walau hanya lewat pesan singkat.

Bahkan Imayoshi sudah tidak bisa mengingat bahwa pertandingan yang ia tunggu sudah dimulai jam tayangnya di televisi saat ini. Dan ia masih berada di kampusnya. Sungguh... Sial.

\- Kasamatsu Yukio -

Awal semester pada tahun kedua, menjadi mahasiswa itu melelahkan. Fakta yang Kasamatsu akui setelah melewati masa akhir semester yang kejam. Jeda liburan tak sampai Dua bulan penuh, namun masih untung tak terlewatkan barang seharipun karna tak dinikmati, begitu pikir sosok berambut cepak spiky tersebut. Namun sama saja ujungnya, karna sepatu.

Jadwal latihan STRKY yang mendadak lebih sering dibanding biasanya memberikan dampak tak menyenangkan untuk sepatu olahraganya. Sol sepatu berwarna hitam miliknya menipis pada satu sisinya saja. 

Bagaimana bisa ? Jangan tanya pada dia, karna sepertinya mood nya agak panas jika ada yang membahasnya.

Setelah latihan selesai, ditemani para pemuda yang berkepribadian berbeda-beda, mereka -STRKY- bersama pergi ke toko peralatan olahraga. Kesempatan yang langka.

Beberapa kali melewati etalase yang tak dihiraukan karna tak ada barang incaran disana. Hingga Kasamatsu berhenti pada etalase sepatu yang ada. Ia hanya sedang mencari ukurannya, tak perduli warnanya apa. Namun dengan tak berdosanya seseorang justru mengambil kotak yang sudah disentuhnya, kasamatsu pun merelakannya.

"Etto Kasamatsu, yang warnanya hitam kan tinggal satu tadi", Higuchi memandang dirinya tak percaya.

Sementara Kasamatsu belum menyadari kelambatan berpikirnya dan menjawab seadanya, "Lalu ? ".

"Sisanya tidak ada sepatu yang seukuran dan sewarna itu kecuali kau rela memakai warna itu", Miyaji dengan santainya menimpali ucapan mereka dari sisi belakang sementara tangannya menunjuk deretan boks berwarna ungu dan merah muda.

Seketika itupula perempatan imajiner langsung berkedut dengan tak terkendali pada dahi Kasamatsu, mulai terasa hawa panas kembali. Membuat kedua sosok tak bersalah didekatnya langsung berpindah posisi untuk menjauhinya.

"Aku, Aku pinjam sepatumu saja Miyaji. Yang berwarna putih itu !", dan semprotan awal semester Kasamatsu tertuju kepada yang akan ternista Miyaji Kiyoshi. Disisi lain Imayoshi menahan tawa dan Okamura tak memahami bagaimana situasi yang ada.

\- Higuchi Shouta - 

Higuchi Shota pada awal tahun kedua menjadi mahasiswa sebenarnya masih biasa saja jika ditanya bagaimana. Kegemarannya menghilang ke perpustakaan hingga terkadang terlihat di gedung fakultas paling ujung dengan sebuah buku tebal sebagai pendamping setianya.

Namun tetap saja ada hal yang mengganggu hal menyenangkan baginya itu. Jika ia mengingat bagaimana sosok juniornya sekarang telah menjadi adik kelasnya kembali. Di universitas yang sama. Higuchi bersyukur ia tidak bergabung dalam klub olahraga universitasnya saat itu, karna beberapa kali ia sempat bertatap muka dengan si adik kelas bersurai merah, dan kemudian ia mendapat senyuman yang seolah berkata "jangan lupa jadwal latihan hari ini, Shouta".

Sungguh itu adalah hal yang sejak ia resmi menyandang status sebagai senpai kembali harus ia jauhi. Jauhi pemuda berambut merah. Jauhi klub olahraga terutama basket. Dan bersembunyi di perpustakaan saja. 

Hingga tiba-tiba ada seorang kouhai yang bertanya padanya soal seseorang yang anehnya terasa familiar baginya.

"Ano, senpai apakah tau dimana ketua klub basket ? Karna kami ada wawancara dengannya", seketika itu raut Higuchi sudah seperti dipaksa makan jeruk mentah.

Dengan logat yang baru saja ia buat seolah asing, Higuchi pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melipir begitu saja sampai membuat yang bertanya padanya memasang tampang kebingungan. Dasar Higuchi, sebegitukah dirimu karna masih mengingat betapa tiraninya mantan kapten klub basket SMA mu itu.

Ya, walaupun Higuchi berusaha sekuat mungkin menghindari pertemuan dengan adik kelasnya tersebut, namun ketika ia ditugaskan untuk mengantar hasil laporan dari dosennya yang dengan beruntung -apes- nya kepada seorang dosen yang sedang mengajar di ruang kelas Akashi.

Waktu terasa mencekat dirinya, pandangan dari iris merah bagai menusuk dirinya hingga ke ujung tulang. Dan Higuchi harus membalas senyum ramah Akashi Seijurô setelah itu yang membuatnya ingin bergegas meninggalkan kelas terlarang -baginya- itu. Dan setelah ia bercerita pengalaman dengan kouhainya tersebut pada rekan setimnya akhir Minggunya, ia hanya mendapat ucapan bela sungkawa dan tepukan penyemangat di punggungnya dari mereka.

"Kau harus hati-hati setelah ini Higuchi", Miyaji tak memperbaiki keadaan pikiran damai Higuchi dengan ucapannya.

\- Miyaji Kiyoshi -

Senja yang terukir pada cakrawala menandakan sang matahari harus menyinari sisi lain bumi. Dan keheningan yang menguasai sekitarnya saat ini di manfaatkan oleh pemuda bersurai mocca tersebut untuk menikmati suasana yang ada.

Teman-temannya yang tengah berlatih di akhir minggu diperhatikannya dengan saksama, tak menghiraukan panggilan yang teralamatkan padanya beberapa kali hingga tak jarang yang memanggil terdiam karna terabaikan.

Miyaji memandang mereka dalam lamunan. Sangat serius hingga tangannya yang sejak tadi menggenggam laporan awal semester ketiganya tercoret oleh pensil yang ia genggam dan tangannya bergerak abstrak diatas kertas itu. Seolah tengah mengerjakan sesuatu padahal pandangannya tertuju ke lapangan.

Sebuah tepukan pada pundak kanannya mengejutkan Miyaji hingga tangannya kembali mencoret panjang pada suatu lembaran di pangkuannya. 

"Hei, kau menyebalkan", Umpatnya memulai percakapan. Sementara yang menepuk pundaknya tertawa tertahan.

"Hoi, kalau kau serius mengerjakan itu lebih baik kau dirumah atau di bangku penonton sana", Kasamatsu menimpalinya dengan agak sarkas setelah beberapa saat melihat kertas milik Miyaji yang penuh coretan abstrak.

"Apa maksudmu ?", Miyaji melirik tajam sekarang. Sementara ujung dagu pemuda mantan kapten Kaijô itu menunjuk ke arah tangannya.

Dan ketika pandangan itu teralih ke objek tunjukan, sontak ekspresi tak terdeskripsikan tercetak jelas disana. Dengan segera tangannya meraih tas dan merogoh kantung kecil didepannya untuk mencari penghapus. Namun tak ditemukan, dan membuat Miyaji kebingungan seketika.

"FORMULIR SEMESTERKU TERCORAT-CORET SEMUA, SIAL SIAL SIAL", Suara keras Miyaji membuat Kasamatsu mencari jarak aman dan yang ada di lapangan sana segera menyusul mereka. Namun setelah mereka sampai justru mereka tidak bertanya pada Miyaji namun memandang penuh tanya kepada sosok yang sudah berdiri sejauh Dua meter dari pemuda yang barusan berteriak tersebut. Namun hanya gelengan pelan yang mereka dapatkan setelah itu.

"Ara~ jadi ada apa disini ?", setelah beberapa menit akhirnya sang kaptenlah yang memecah kesenyapan yang tercipta.

Dan disisi Miyaji, ia menunjukkan formulir yang penting baginya itu dengan wajah datar seolah tak ada eksistensi yang menarik lagi. Seolah juga jiwanya menguap dan hilang.

"Begitu ya, aku masih punya Satu di dorm ku, besok kubawakan", Jawaban singkat Imayoshi dengan cepat langsung merubah mood si pecinta nanas tersebut. Dan semakin membuat bingung untuk Higuchi dan Okamura yang daritadi belum memahami apa yang tengah terjadi saat itu. 

Miyaji tau, tantangan di semester baru mungkin akan terasa berat baginya. Namun sebagaimana pun itu harusnya tak ia pikirkan di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, begitu. Karna akibatnya mungkin bisa lebih menyebalkan dibanding yang barusaja terjadi. Dan Miyaji tak mau itu terulang kembali. Bagaimana jika suatu saat Imayoshj atau teman-temannya tidak bisa membantunya, bisa-bisa ia akan kesulitan untuk waktu yang lama. 

Tapi apa kau yakin Miyaji, teman-temanmu akan membiarkanmu kesulitan sendirian ?

Jawabannya tidak mungkin sama sekali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 : Angin Lembut di September


	3. Angin Lembut Di September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanya saja Angin lembut itu selalu bersama dengan guguran daun dan kenangan sedih.
> 
> Masa melankolis bagi para Senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadashi Fujimaki Sensei.
> 
> And this plot belong to Alien_Jeruk aka My self

\- Miyaji Kiyoshi -

 

Dering telepon pada malam itu, pada nama yang tertera membuat ekspresinya mengerenyit tak percaya. Gila juga si penelepon yang dengan tak tau dirinya menghubungi Miyaji menjelang waktu tidurnya.

Padahal orang tuanya juga belum tidur, kakaknya yang tengah bersantai di beranda juga kan melihat seandainya dia nekat keluar untuk menemui orang itu. Namun semua menjadi keharusan saat itu.

Setelah mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah, apa boleh buat Miyaji pun mengganti bajunya dengan jaket rajutan tebal berwarna krim dan mengeluarkan sepeda dari garasi rumah.

"Mau kemana?", Suara yang kakak menarik atensinya sesaat.

"Minimarket. Beli baterai", jawabnya singkat dan berlalu pergi kearah seratus meter dari rumahnya. Tujuannya minimarket lagi. Oh ayolah, baru sejam yang lalu ia kesana dan sekarang ia harus -dipaksa- kesana kembali.

Langsung menyandarkan sepeda pada pagar parkiran yang tersedia dan melesat pergi ke tempat majalah yang biasanya. Miyaji sadar ini konyol. Condong ke arah menyebalkan malah. 

"Tch. Selalu saja memaksa orang seenaknya sendiri. Dasar MATA ELANG SIALAN".

"Kouhaimu juga mata elang kan?, lagipula aku butuh itu kau tau", Suara dari sambungan ponsel yang ia dengar dari earphonenya bervolume sedang.

"Tapi aku barusan dari sini. Bodoh. Merepotkan", mood Miyaji mulai naik sementara tangannya mengambil sebuah majalah berjudul "How to Make a 1000 Fun Joke By Expert One". Dan kemudian membayarnya di kasir dan pulang tanpa mematikan sambungan dari ponselnya.

"Sudah di tanganku dan besok ku kirimkan ke dorm mu. Aku capek hari ini latihan. Dan kau dengan BAIK HATI malah merepotkanku Izuki".

"Hehe, nanti kalau latih tanding ku traktir kau es krim, thanks bro", Sementara disisi lainnya Izuki mengepalkan tangan karna ia takkan gagal lagi memiliki majalah berisi teori lelucon edisi terbaru tersebut.

Menikmati angin malam seorang diri, mengayuh sepeda pelan. Tanpa Miyaji sadari rambutnya sudah kering dan juga ia baru tau jika ia keluar rumah tanpa memakai syal. Pantas saja ia merasa sangat kedinginan di awal musim gugur pada bulan September ini.

Semua karna teman yang membutuhkan bantuan takkan bisa Miyaji abaikan.

 

\- Okamura Kenichi -

 

Semester barunya baru saja tertempuh selama Empat pekan. Okamura menikmati masa-masa ini. Sengaja karna ingat suatu saat ia pasti akan merindukan masa-masa seperti ini. Disaat ia akan dengan dipaksa entah oleh siapa untuk menghadapi kejamnya masa depan.

Tatapan penuh kekuatan jiwa, langkah mantap walau terkadang kaki bergetar hebat dengan sendirinya.

Okamura ingin menyambut tantangan masa depan dengan sekuat tenaga. Walau nanti mentalnya akan dihajar sang waktu, walau nanti tubuhnya akan disiksa oleh kerusakan alami karna usia, namun Okamura takkan memutuskan tekad juga niatnya barang sekalipun. 

Semuanya terlalu bernilai.  
Okamura pun berjanji akan selalu menjadi penyangga bagi semuanya, terutama teman STRKY nya dikala mereka jatuh semangat. Karna ia tau semuan temannya memiliki suatu keretakan dalam diri masing-masing. Termasuk juga dirinya.

Okamura juga akan mewujudkan mimpinya, bagaimana ia akan membahagiakan sang orang tua, walaupun tak jarang ia menjadi kejahatan atas kekejaman mulut juga ucapan kedua orang tuanya.

Okamura akan berusaha selalu terlihat dewasa, tak bisa berjanji pula.

Mencoret tanggal terakhir pada kalender bertuliskan "September" dan tersenyum menyembunyikan rahasia menyakitkan.

Okamura akan tetap menjadi Okamura, tanpa pernah menunjukkan bahwa ia juga seorang Kenichi.

 

\- Imayoshi Shouichi -

 

Ini masihlah terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Hari terakhir di bulan pembuka musim gugur. Imayoshi tak menyangka akhir bulan terasa begitu melankolis baginya.

Seumur ia hidup dan mengalami berbagai hal, bangun pagi hari -yang terlalu pagi- karna deringan alarmnya hari ini sangatlah berbeda. Lagu dari visual idol Dua dimensi membuat perasaanya seolah kembali ke masa lalu.

Dimana sang ibu tengah memasak sarapan pagi dan Imayoshi kecil yang terbangun karna mencium aroma lezatnya mentega dan telur dadar dari arah dapur. Dengan mata masih mengantuk dan langsung duduk diatas kursi meja makan sembari melihat sosok punggung sang ibu. Tiba-tiba mata Imayoshi terasa basah sekarang.

"Senyuman bercahaya dan penuh harapan itu kejam sekali".

Senyumannya terasa pahit. Tersembunyi dibalik telapak tangan yang mengelap embun pada kacamatanya. 

"Huhhh", dengusnya kasar. Dan berakhir dengan memakai pakaian olahraga tak lupa sepatu berwarna hitamnya juga kemudian keluar kamar asrama dan berlari kecil hingga kelapangan dorm. Mematikan alunan musik penuh hawa nostalgic dan mendengan kicauan burung pagi. Matahari bahkan masih terlelap di ujung cakrawala.

"Neo sanctuary~", Sebuah gumaman nada kecil yang manis ia senandungkan tanpa sadar hingga Imayoshi merasakan hangatnya cahaya mentari yang tak ia tau kapan sudah menemaninya saat itu.

 

\- Kasamatsu Yukio - 

 

Hujan mulai sering datang. Tak selalu memang, namun aromanya yang bercampur dengan angin malam mengetuk kaca jendela dan masuk tanpa ijin kedalam semua sisi ruangan.

Yukio Kasamatsu hanya tak sengaja saat itu, membuka lebar jendela dan menyingkap tirainya hingga seluruh udara dingin bulan September memenuhi indera penciumannya. Tak perduli pada kesehatan yang agak menurun akhir-akhir ini. Hingga ia tertidur pada kusen jendela setelahnya. Tak bangun hingga sebuah suara merdu siulan burung malam terdengar olehnya. Hujan telah berhenti.

Kasamatsu berdebar, terkejut. Agak takut karna separuh nyawanya masih melayang entah kemana. Matanya menatap tajam ujung dahan pohon pinus di sudut halaman rumahnya. Oh... Hanya burung hantu saja. Dua ekor burung keabuan bertenger manis tanpa terganggu oleh goyangnya ranting terhembus angin dingin.

Tangan Kasamatsu dengan segera bergerak menyusuri meja belajarnya dan mencari kamera polaroid miliknya. Setelah terpegang dan memotret sepasang burung itu dan menyebabkan burung itu akhirnya terbang menjauh terkejut terkena efek blitz kamera.

"Tch, pergi", Suaranya parau. Efek bangun tidur.

Ketika Kasamatsu akan bangkit dari posisinya untuk berpindah keatas tempat tidur ia melihat sebuah hal indah yang jarang ia temui. Bulan besar berwarna kuning lembut bersinar dengan ukuran yang sangat besar terlihat dari ujung pohon pinus. Seolah ia adalah penerang diatas sana. Tanpa awan ataupun mega. Langit sangat kosong untuk sang bulan. Membuat Kasamatsu bertanya dalam angan sekarang pukul berapa.

Namun terurungkan niat itu dan membuat Kasamatsu terduduk kembali hingga tertidur pada posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya yaitu melipat tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala pada bingkai jendela yang terbuka.

Dan keesokan harinya, ia merasakan gejala flu yang mulai menyerang dirinya semakin parah saja.

 

\- Higuchi Shouta -

 

September, bulan dimana sebuah festival yang hanya diselanggarakan pada malam hari hanya untuk memandang bulan yang tengah sempurna ukuran juga cahayanya. Membuat semua orang tak jarang mengabaikan bahwa angin lembutnya yang dingin sesekali membawa daun momiji ikut melayang tanpa arah.

Teori yang pernah Higuchi Shouta baca pada sebuah buku sejarah milik salah satu temannya yang bernama Kasamatsu Yukio terlintas begitu saja.

Di perjalanan pulangnya setelah latihan sore bersama STRKY seperti biasanya. Malam ini malam Minggu, dan jalan yang ia lewati telah terselimuti oleh hawa keceriaan dan kebahagiaan karna sebuah festival untuk melihat bulan purnama. 

Tas punggungnya ia eratkan pada pundak. Melirik stand tembak berhadiah boneka. Dan menghirup aroma manis kembang gula berwarna merah muda. Higuchi tersenyum dan merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil sisa uang harianya. Berbelok pada stand menyerok ikan dan mulai berusaha.

"Satu lagi. Satu lagi... dan satu lagi", Suara seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai coklat kemerahan seolah menyemangati Higuchi dari sampingnya.

"Kau mau coba?", Higuchi menyodorkan serokan kertas pada si bocah yang dibalas dengan muka senang dan anggukan beberapa kali.

Namun baru dua ikan yang berhasil ia ambil, serok kertas kecil itu sudah robek dan menghentikan rasa berdebar nan tertantang yang mereka rasakan. Hembusan nafas keduanya terdengar kecewa. Dan kemudian Higuchi memberikan ikan-ikan yan tadi ia dapatkan kepada bocah itu. Tersenyum kemudian membalas lambaian si bocah dengan melambaikan tangan kecil dan pergi.

Tergiang dalam pendengarannya bagaimana alunan tradisional yang berdenting merdu dari festival itu. Batin Higuchi merasa ia bahagia. Terasa ia kembali menjadi bocah seumuran dengan anak tadi.

Dan begitu ia berbalik kebelakang hanya terlihat jalan berkabut tipis yang remang-remang penuh kunang-kunang.

Kemanakah semua kesenangan yang tadi. Dan Higuchi hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kearah rumahnya.

\- Owari -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Angin Lembut Di September yang ketiga.
> 
> Kasamatsu : Happy birthday Author *tepuk pundak Alien*
> 
> Imayoshi, Higuchi, Miyaji and Okamura : Happy Birthday Author Alien Jeruk *tebar confetti*
> 
> Sankyuu sudah membaca sampai sini ne TT^TT)7


	4. July for Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidak ada kepastian, yang mereka inginkan. Asal tahun depan mereka masih bisa berbagi waktu latihan bersama. STRKY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei.
> 
> 02-08-2018   
> Edit karna typonya sungguh luar biasa.

\- Higuchi Shouta -

Derap langkah dari luar pintu dorm terdengar, Higuchi yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya langsung melihat kearah ponselnya disisi tempat tidurnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ikut merusuhi waktu tenang dipagi hari itu.

Mandi kilat serta memakai setelan santai kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari asramanya.

Matanya fokus pada email yang masuk ke ponselnya dan dengan segera mempercepat jalannya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku menuju ke tempat janjian. Sekarang. Tapi aku sepertinya kelewatan dari jalur ke asramamu untuk mengambil apa yang kita sepakati." ucapnya kemudian.

"Hah?! Kau bodoh atau pikun, baiklah aku yang bawa!." dan dijawab dengan bentakan dari seseorang diujung sambungan sana.

Setelah mematikan ponsel, Higuchi segera melesat kearah halte dan menunggu bis.

Hari minggu pagi, ya sudah hampir siang sebenarnya, mengingat dirinya terlambat bangun karna memaksakan diri begadang hanya untuk menyelesaikan membaca novel tentang penyihir semalaman penuh.

Dan saat melihat pengingat pada layar ponselnya langsung membuatnya kalang kabut sendiri. Teringat dua orang rekan setimnya yang terlalu terlihat masih menyimpan dendam masa lalu walau sekarang mereka telah menjadi satu anggota tim dan berjuang bersama.

Disaat bis yang ditunggunya tiba, Higuchi sudah menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya tatkala mengingat tentang teman-temannya. Akhir-akhir ini memang mereka tengah dipisah terlaly jauh, karna program akhir kuliah mereka berbeda-beda dan menyita waktu latihan juga berkumpul mereka. STRKY jarang berlatih.

 

\- Miyaji Kiyoshi -

"Hah?! Kau bodoh atau pikun, baiklah aku yang bawa!." Pemuda bersurai pirang senja itu menghela napas. Sebelah alisnya menukik tajam dan aura sebal menguar.

Dirinya tengah menikmati waktu bersama beberapa potongan nanas segar nan manis saat itu, namun karna pemberitahuan mendadak dari seorang mantan manajer merangkap rekan setimnya sekarang membuyarkan hawa kenikmatan kencan pagi hari bersama sang camilan tercinta.

Dengan segera mengganti baju tidur menjadi kaus putih polos, dan celana selututnya, khas musim panas. Miyaji dengan segera memasukkan benda yang dimaksud oleh seseorang yang tadi menelponnya.

Tak lupa mengirim email pada center tim untuk segera datang ke tempat yang telah mereka sepakati begitu musim panas tiba dan tak ada jadwal kuliah yang mengikat.

Tas selempangnya jadi berat, padahal biasanya isinya hanya baju ganti tapi kali ini penuh dengan dua kotak besar berisi sesuatu untuk dua orang. 

Memandang sejenak kearah langit yang biru, matahari lebih terik dibanding hari kemarin. Baguslah. Dirinya dengan santai berjalan ke jalan raya dipinggir pantai. Tak lupa sambil menyeruput jus botolan.

"Haahh... Pertemuan pertama setelah setengah tahun dihajar tugas. STRKY ya...," Miyaji spontan menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Tidak ada kepastian sebenarnya, mereka tak sungguh-sungguh terikat namun tak melepaskan begitu saja apa yang telah dilalui bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

'...Ramalan Oha-asa pagi ini, sampai jumpa minggu depan,' suara siaran pagi di televisi mengalihkan sesaat perhatian dirinya, bahunya bergetar pelan menahan tawa yang hampir meledak ketika mendengar suara dari siaran itu.

Dan dari kejauhan aroma air laut sudah tercium oleh dirinya.

 

\- Okamura Kenichi -

Saat itu Okamura sudah gelisah, mengecek ponselnya berkali-kali demi mendapat kabar dari teman-temannya. Untuk pertemuan STRKY juga mengakrabkan persahabatan mereka, anggap saja begitu setelah sekian bulan tak bisa berlatih bersama, jangankan latihan, bertatap muka saja bahkan sulitnya sama saja dengan meminta persetujuan Acc tugas dari seorang dosen menyeramkan di kelasnya.

Dengan persiapan yang sudah ia siapkan sejak kemarin sore, dan dirinya sudah siap untuk berangkat kapan saja begitu datang perintah -pesan- untuk berkumpul di lapangan tepi pantai tempat mereka bersepakat pertama kali beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan akhirnya penantian itu berakhir, pagi sudah hampir berganti menjadi siang setengah jam lagi, dan bahkan hawa panas mulai menggerogoti kesegaran kipas angin di hadapannya, email dari Miyaji, dan dengan sebuah anggukan ia tak membalas pesan itu dan segera pergi.

Sulit dipercaya jika mereka sudah menginjak 3 tahun menjadi anggota tim yang sama. Mencicipi kekalahan telak, pembelaan tak mengenal ampun hingga ucapan penyemangat dari para juniornya.

Okamura malah terharu mengingatnya.

Dan ia sudah setengah perjalanan kearah tujuannya. Dan di depannya sudah terlihat sosok pemuda berkaus putih yang tak asing yang berjalan dengan tas selempang agak mengembung. Okamura tau isinya apa.

 

\- Imayoshi Shoichi -

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu sudah duduk santai pada tempat duduk yang ada di sekitar lapangan. Sebelah tangan yang menggenggam sebotol pokari dingin. Memerhatikan sekitarnya yang masih lenggang.

Ya lagian siapa pula yang mau ke pantai menjelang siang seperti ini, panasnya berlebihan. 

Memakai headset dan mendengarkan siaran radio lokal, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya lebih keras. Menikmati dentuman suara drum di telinganya sendiri. Tak tau jika beberapa gadis melirik padanya dari seberang sana, kios minuman dan camilan dingin.

Kaus kelabunya tak cocok dengan topi hitam yang ia pakai, celana pendek cuma menutupi sampai bagian pahanya saja, sementara legging hitampun hanya sampai ketengah betis. Imayoshi tak terlihat akan bermain basket sama sekali.

Burung layang-layang putih mengelilingi langit, dan perahu kecil tampak dari kejauhan. Angin yang menerbangkan pasir-pasir pantai membentuk seperti angin topan kecil. Suara bis yang berhenti terdengar.

Halte pantai memang tak jauh, suasana damai ini lumayan ia rindukan. 

"Sshh, apalagi ditambah celotehan mereka semua," ia berbicara sendiri saat itu, namun tiba-tiba ada sahutan dari sampingnya.

"Celotehan siapa?," nada datar itu sangat ia kenal, milik Higuchi Shouta. Dan Imayoshi terkekeh setelah itu.

Menengokkan kepala kearah kanannya dan benar saja, sosok Higuchi sudah duduk nyaman di sebelah. Kemudian dari belakang muncul dua orang lagi. Satu bersurai pirang, yang lain satu pemuda dengan tinggi yang bisa dibilang wow walaupun masih kalah tinggi dibanding juniornya di tim asalnya, Yosen.

Ah... Dirinya baru menyadari kehadiran mereka. Pantas saja banyak orang yang melirik kearah dirinya sejak tadi, mereka tahu ada gerombolan orang aneh yang menemaninya ternyata. Dan menceloslah tawanya saat itu.

"jadi tinggal menunggu satu orang targetnya saja kan," bernada agak meminta kepastian diri Imayoshi saat itu. Dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari semuanya.

Dan keheningan yang baru tercipta beberapa detik itu terinterupsi oleh Miyaji. "Sejak jam berapa kau disini?."

Dijawab dengan santai, "sepuluh menit sebelum aku mengirim emal pada dia." sembari menunjuk Higuchi yang mulai terkantuk-dalam dalam duduknya.

"Penuh intrik seperti biasanya," kali ini Okamura yang mengutarakan pikirannya. Dan disela oleh seseorang.

 

\- Kasamatsu Yukio -

"Penuh intrik seperti biasanya," "Benar sekali itu Okamura." pemuda berambut paling cepak tiba-tiba menimpali mereka dengan nada sarkas seperti biasa.

"Kalian juga seenaknya menghubungi seseorang sejak tengah malam kan." tambahnya lagi.

Bagaimanapun Yukio Kasamatsu juga manusia, bagaimana ia tak terkejut, jika tengah malam tadi ia di telepon oleh keempat teman-temannya secara beruntun seolah tengah direncanakan untuk mengganggu dirinya yang baru saja menikmati tidurnya hanya untuk memberitahu jika esok hari mereka akan berlatih bersama di lapangan pinggir pantai. Jauh pula. 

Jaket biru tua ia lepas kemudian disampirkan pada pundaknya dengan serampangan, iris tembaganya berkilat sebal. Ini hari minggu, harusnya janjian sore saja, bukan saat siang hari uhuk atau menjelang siang uhuk seperti saat ini.  
Kasamatsu sudah memastikan dirinya hampir saja dehidrasi karna tak sempat minum dikarenakan harus berlari dari taman tengah kota sampai ke tepi pantai seperti saat ini, hanya bermodal jaket tebal penutup kaos juga celana training dan seoatu olahraga.

Dan dengan cepat direbutnya botol pokari serta jus nanas milik dua orang disana. Meminum isinya sampai habis tak bersisa kemudian melempar botol kosong ke tempat sampah terdekat. Beruntung tepat sasaran dan masuk.

"Etto... Yukio aku baru minum seperempatnya...," "Sebodoh amat dengan seperempatnya!." dan sebelum protes dari Miyaji ia dengar sudah mampu ia hentikan bersamaan dengan protes kapten mereka. Dan Okamura juga Higuchi memilih untuk mengacuhkan keadaan disana.

"Jadi?," tanyanya kemudian.

"Yosh! Ayo dimulai. Three on three." yang barusan Miyaji berujar dengan semangat melimpah ruah dan mengajak mereka semua untuk memulai pertandingan basket internal.

Tiga babak berlalu dengan berantakan, point berkejaran jauh hingga pergantian pemain secara sepihak. Sorakan penonton dadakan menggema, walau tak seberapa banyak tapi lumayan.

Peluh mereka menetes deras. Bahkan dengan liar meneguk air mineral yang dibelikan oleh Higuchi sebagai ganti absennya perhatian dia mengantuk diawal pertemuan tadi.

Dan semua terasa nostalgic bagi Kasamatsu. Dikala semuanya duduk mengelepar diatas lapangan. Bola basket pinjaman yang menggelinding bebas. Desah napas kelelahan dari mereka semua. Hingga semilir sepoi angin yang terkipas dari pohon kelapa disekitar mereka.

Rasanya menggembirakan bagi dirinya sekali. Tak mengenal siapa sisi kalah dan menang, karna suffle memang tak menjanjikan. Kasamatsu masih mengatur napasnya sendiri saat itu. Menyangga badan dengan kedua tangan kearah belakang. 

Hingga semua teman-temannya, terhitung berempat saja, mulai duduk melingkar disekelilingnya dan Miyaji yang entah sejak kapan telah membawa tas selempang yang agak lebih besar dibanding yang biasa. Ia terheran.

"Kau lupa sekarang hari apa Yukio?," suara kaptennya bersahutan dengan gumaman setuju dari tiga yang lain.

Bibirnya saat itu terbuka sedikit akan menjawab bahwa itu hari minggu terakhir bulan juli.

Dan pikirannya baru tersambung saat itu, pantas saja mereka mengerjainya habis-habisan. Serta email bejibun dari mantan rekan-rekannya dari Kaijou dulu. Belum sempat ia buka karna paling banyak pesan berasal dari seorang junior yang bernama Kise. Yap, Kasamatsu kadang masih kesal karna cerewet juga berlebihan sifat Kise itu bahkan sampai ke sisi pesan-serta notifikasi sosial medianya.

"Dan ini untukmu, dari kami semua...," Higuchi berkata seraya mendorong sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kehadapan Kasamatsu. 

Kasamatsu tertawa pelan saat itu, dan ia kemudian melirik Imayoshi yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" begitulah tanya yang ditatapnya. 

"Ini juga untukmu, dari kami semua." "Hah?!," disela dengan penuh keterkejutan oleh Imayoshi.

Terlalu geli dengan keadaan yang tengah terjadi membuat Miyaji akhirnya tak mampu menahan tawa terbahak. Bahkan sampai berguling beberapa saat di tengah lapangan demi menyalurkan hasrat tertawanya. Sumpah demi Nikujaga yang enak, Okamura juga menyusul terbahak kemudian dan Higuchi berusaha menahan tawa yang akan merusak imaji mereka semua jikalau memang akan benar meledak.

Lima menit berlalu hanya dengan suara tawa Miyaji dan Okamura, kekehan Higuchi serta keheranan dari Imayoshi serta Kasamatsu.

Disanalah mereka sekarang, kafe kecil di seberang jalan pantai. Menikmati steak panggang serta jus buah porsi ekstra. Menjelaskan jika mereka sama saja dengan saling bertukar hadiah.

Dikarenakan ulang tahun Imayoshi tepat di tengah jadwal kuliah mereka yang terpisah, jadi semuanya sepakat untuk mengganti hadiah Imayoshi kemudian. Namun dengan skenario Okamura yang diluar dugaan malah membuat mereka akhirnya malah menggabungkan acara bersama dengan saat ulang tahun Kasamatsu.

Yah yang paling cocok memang mereka berdua, masih menyimpan dendam serta rasa menghormati sebagai rival juga rekan. Kental terasa diantara mereka, testimoni oleh Miyaji, Higuchi serta Okamura.

Jadi pertandingan hari ini memang sudah direncanakan, soal pemberitahuan tiba-tiba itu juga direncanakan dengan kebetulan bahwa Imayoshi tak menyadari dirinya akan kena juga.

Dan mereka semua berhasil, melewati sehari penuh latihan bersama. STRKY yang utuh, yang terencana dengan tak sengaja serta anggap saja seperti liburan kelompok.

Membagi waktu senja dengan candaan serius, pada teras kafe bersama menikmati makan malam. Esok hari mereka akan berpisah lagi, dan bertemu disaat mereka sama-sama butuh yang lain untuk berlatih basket.

Asal tahun depan mereka masih dapat berkumpul seperti ini. Semoga saja, persahabatan ini selalu ada walau musim terus berganti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Kasamatsu-senpai.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih kepada Mak Ima karna sudah menemani Alien diskusi soal bab ke gajean untuk fic ini.
> 
> Lihat mak, kerja keras kita menetaskan "sesuatu".
> 
> Terima kasih untuk kalian juga yang sudah membaca sampai sini. 
> 
> Alien hanya sebutir gula tanpa filter yang tak baik bagi pankreas /dimakan titan


End file.
